Distracciones
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Ubicado en la tercera temporada, con la actriz invitada CodeYumishiyama. Jeremy ideó una nueva forma para evitar que XANA borre los sectores. Un método riesgoso. Mientras, una chica nueva ha llegado a la academia.


**Bueno, encuentro que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví a escribir un fanfic de CL, y este es algo especial, sobre todo porque lo estoy haciendo mientras todavía no puedo liberarme de los estudios. Este fic se lo dedico CodeYumishiyama con todo mi corazón.**

Mientras los chicos planeaban cómo detener a XANA que estaba haciendo desaparecer los sectores, había llegado una chica nueva a Kadic, era mitad japonesa, mitad cubana, pero tenía más cara de japonesa, de la edad de Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd y Manuel, de piel bien blanca, delgada, con una cara bonita, se llamaba Inés. Cuando ella llegó, llamó la atención de toda la escuela, la única asiática ahí era Yumi hasta que llegó Inés. Cuando los chicos fueron a verla, Odd se adelantó a hacerse el encantador con ella.

Odd- Bienvenida, encantadora chica. Mi nombre es Odd, para servirte-le tomó su mano y se la besó.

Aquello sonó algo patético.

Inés (riéndose por la conducta de Odd)- Hola, mi nombre es Inés, soy de Cuba.

Ulrich- ¿En serio? Tienes cara de japonesa.

Inés- Es que soy japonesa por parte de mi padre, y cubana por parte de mi madre.

Jeremy- Ahora sí tiene sentido.

Ulrich- Bueno, yo soy Ulrich, él es Jeremy, ella es Yumi, ella es Aelita, y él es…

Manuel (interrumpiéndolo)- Manuel Díaz, soy de chile-le dijo, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

Inés- Un gusto Manuel-dijo ella aceptando el apretón.

Manuel no se había dado cuenta, pero había algo en esa chica que a él le gustaba, se sentía atraído por ella, Inés por su parte, se sentía atraída hacia Manuel, pero pensó que por el apretón de manos él era muy frío, y él era frío, pero no tanto como ella pensaba. Manuel sabía que debía trabajar con sus amigos acerca de las misiones para frustrar los planes de XANA, pero lo único que él quería era acompañarla a hacer el tour por la escuela.

Odd- Inés, ¿te gustaría hacer un tour por la academia?

Manuel (pensando)- Maldito Odd, se me adelantó.

Inés- No gracias, por ahora sólo quisiera saber cuál es mi habitación.

Jeremy- Bueno, puedes hablar con Jim, él te puede mostrar tu habitación.

Inés- Gracias Jeremy-y cuando dijo eso, todos se dieron media vuelta para ir a juntarse, pero Inés agarró a Manuel de la mano sin dejar que él se fuera-. También tú podrías mostrarme mi habitación.

Manuel (nervioso)- Eh…yo…este…claro. Pero primero deberíamos ubicar a Jim.

Manuel fue con Inés hasta Jim, quien los miró como si ellos fueran una pareja, le preguntaron cuál era la habitación de Inés, y cuando la dijo, Manuel supo de inmediato cuál era, y se llevó a Inés a su habitación, para cuando llegaron, los dos notaron que estaba tomados de la mano todo el rato, por eso Jim los miraba de esa forma. Se soltaron de inmediato, sonrojándose los dos, y Manuel le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar. Cuando Inés entró, Manuel se despidió de ella:

Manuel- Bueno Inés, en unas horas más será la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería está cerca, la reconocerás. Te veré allá.

Inés- Espera, Manuel, después del almuerzo, ¿podrías hacer el tour conmigo?

Manuel- Pensé que no querías hacerlo.

Inés- No, solo lo dije porque no quería ir con ese Odd, ¿qué me dices?

Manuel- Pues…OK, haremos el tour.

Luego de irse de la habitación de Inés, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos conversando acerca de Lyoko.

Jeremy- ¿Dónde estabas?

Manuel- Estaba por allí.

Ulrich- Estabas con la chica nueva.

Manuel- Inés. Se llama Inés.

Odd- Y te diste el tiempo de aprenderte su nombre.

Ulrich- Parece que hay algo entre ustedes, y no te culpo, ella es hermosa.

Yumi frunció el ceño al escuchar a Ulrich decir eso. Manuel no puedo evitar notarlo.

Manuel- ¿Qué pasa Yumi?

Yumi- Nada.

Manuel- ¿Acaso te molestó lo que dijo Ulrich?

Yumi- Un poco. Pero es porque no me fío de ella.

Odd- ¿Segura que no estás celosa?

Yumi- ¿Yo, celosa de ella? No ¿Y de Ulrich? Menos. Somos sólo amigos.

Ulrich (pensando)- Odio ser "sólo su amigo".

Todos se rieron al escuchar eso, bueno, todos menos Yumi y Ulrich.

Odd- Todavía no entiendo por qué no quería que me acercara a ella.

Manuel- Quizás porque no le gusta los idiotas arrogantes.

Odd- ¡Oye! Eso de arrogante no te lo acepto.

Jeremy- Chicos, aunque reconozco que Inés es una chica bonita (Aelita también frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, pero más disimulado que Yumi), debemos seguir trabajando en cómo evitar que XANA siga destruyendo los sectores. Ya hemos perdido el sector del bosque, y el sector del desierto. He pensado en una forma de evitar que Aelita sea poseída por el Scyphozoa.

Odd- ¿Protegiéndola a todo momento?

Jeremy- No, insertar un virus en ella. Uno que el Scyphozoa absorba sin que se dé cuenta al tratar de poseerla.

Yumi- Genial, ¿pero cómo va a funcionar esto?

Jeremy- Pues, en este momento, el virus está en estado experimental, o sea, que no podremos saber si es efectivo hasta que lo usemos.

Aelita- ¿Y cómo lo implantarás en mí?

Jeremy- De la misma forma que usaba el Código Tierra, entras a una torre, y cargo el programa para implantarte el virus.

Ulrich- Muy bien Einstein, solo una pregunta. ¿Aelita no estará poseída luego de que el Scyphozoa la haya atrapado? ¿Habría que insertar el virus en Aelita cada vez que vayamos a Lyoko?

Jeremy- No, una parte del virus es algo así como un antivirus para Aelita, ya que hará que los datos de XANA que el Scyphozoa inserte en ella se destruyan, la otra parte del virus, que de hecho, el Scyphozoa copia, hace que el Scyphozoa explote como si lo hubieran atacado.

Manuel- Me gusta cómo suena, ¿y cuándo comenzamos?

Jeremy- En unos minutos más.

Manuel- Oh, no puedo, le prometí a Inés que haría el tour alrededor de la academia con ella.

Jeremy- Manuel, es imperativo que estés con nosotros, todos deben saber cómo se usa.

Odd- Pero si el virus se debe implantar solo una vez, no hay problemas para la siguiente vez.

Jeremy- Sí, pero el virus, al quedar implantado en Aelita, hará que para la próxima vez que la virtualice, lo detecte como un virus en general, y sea virtualizada con errores a Lyoko. Todos deberían saber cómo virtualizarla.

Manuel- Lo siento, pero no puedo ir, ya le prometí a Inés que haría el tour con ella, me pueden explicar más tarde.

Justo, en ese momento, se iba acercando Inés hacia donde estaban los guerreros.

Odd- Hablando de la reina de Roma…

Inés- Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan?

Manuel- Nada importante, solo de…la vida.

Inés- Me parece bien. ¿Vamos Manuel?

Manuel- Sí, por supuesto. Los veo luego chicos.

Mientras Manuel e Inés se iban caminando por la academia, los guerreros se disponían a ir a la fábrica a comenzar con su misión. Una vez en la fábrica, Jeremy los virtualizó.

Jeremy- ¿Están listos chicos?

Odd- ¡Sí capitán, estamos listos!

Ulrich- Odd, cállate.

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Ulrich, transfiriendo a Odd, escaneando a Ulrich, escaneando a Odd, virtualización.

Ulrich y Odd llegaron al sector de hielo, esperando a que las chicas aparecieran.

Jeremy- Es su turno señoritas. Transfiriendo a Yumi, transfiriendo a Aelita, escaneando a Yumi, escaneando a Aelita, virtualización.

Yumi y Aelita también son virtualizadas al sector de hielo, siendo recibidas por los chicos.

Odd- Sí que se han demorado mucho esta vez.

Yumi- Jeremy, necesitamos trasporte.

Jeremy- Está bien, les mando sus vehículos, Aelita, irás en la moto de Manuel.

Aelita- De acuerdo Jeremy.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían a una de las torres, Manuel seguía en la academia con Inés mostrándole la academia.

Manuel- Y ahí es donde todos vamos a desayunar, almorzar y cenar cada día, menos Yumi, ella desayuna y cena en su casa. También es el lugar favorito de Odd.

Inés- Jajaja, te creo.

Manuel- Y esta es toda la academia.

Inés- Oh, vaya, ha sido muy corto.

Manuel- No lo creas, el tour aún no termina, nos falta un solo lugar. Y es fuera de la academia.

Inés- ¿Dónde es?

Manuel- Ya lo verás.

Mientras, los guerreros estaban en Lyoko, dirigiéndose a la torre que Jeremy había elegido.

Jeremy- Muy bien chicos, ya están casi cerca.

Odd- Todavía no entiendo por qué teníamos que ir a una torre muy lejana.

Aelita- Allá está-dijo, señalando a la torre.

Una vez en la torre, todos se bajaron de sus vehículos, y Aelita procedió a entrar en la torre. Llegó hasta el centro, y se elevó hasta la pantalla virtual donde ingresa el código Lyoko. Puso su mano, y la pantalla decía "Aelita".

Jeremy- Muy bien Aelita, ahora es cuando, insertaré el virus en ti.

Mientras Aelita usaba la interfaz de la pantalla virtual para tener acceso al programa que introduciría el virus en ella, Jeremy estaba cargando el programa, luego de eso, el programa se ejecutó, y empezó el proceso de introducir el virus en Aelita. Mientras sucedía eso, los chicos esperaban afuera, muy aburridos. Cuando de repente, aparecieron 3 cangrejos dispuestos a atacarlos, y ellos comenzaron a defender la torre. Mientras pasaba eso, Manuel se había llevado a Inés al bosque.

Inés- Es hermoso.

Manuel- Sí, es también un buen lugar para pensar y relajarse cuando se está solo.

Inés- También para estar con alguien.

Manuel- Es cierto.

Inés- Y dime, ¿has traído a muchas chicas por aquí?

Manuel- No…y la verdad, no es mi estilo.

Inés- ¿Entonces soy la primera?

Inés veía a Manuel con una cara coqueta, y Manuel identificó esa cara, y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue darle un pequeño piquito en sus labios, mientras él se iba acercando y cerrando los ojos, ella se preparaba para eso cerrando los ojos también. Mientras tanto, los chicos en Lyoko seguían encargándose de los cangrejos, habían logrado derrotar a uno, pero uno de los dos restantes le disparó a Yumi, desvirtualizándola, Ulrich usó su poder de triplicarse con este cangrejo, y logró confundirlo, saltar sobre él, y enterrar su katana en él, matándolo, el cangrejo que quedaba le disparó a Ulrich, desvirtualizándolo también. Odd, quien se había subido a su tabla en el momento en que aparecieron los cangrejos, le disparó un montón de flechas al cangrejo restante, matándolo.

Odd- Y así es como el magnífico Odd se encarga de los mariscos.

De repente aparece de la nada el Scyphozoa.

Odd- De este me encargo yo-dijo, apuntando al Scyphozoa.

Sin saberlo, Odd recibió un disparo por la espalda, desvirtualizándolo. Había sido Aelita, que había salido de la torre. Aelita se acercó al Scyphozoa, y este procedió a agarrarla entre sus tentáculos, y empezar a Xanificarla. Cuando terminó, botó a Aelita en el suelo, y de la boca de Aelita salió un humo negro que luego se disipó. Mientras, el Scyphozoa empezó a desplazarse como si se tratara de un borracho tratando de caminar, y de repente, el Scyphozoa explotó.

Jeremy- Muy bien Aelita, el virus funciona. Te voy a desvirtualizar.

Luego de aquella batalla y primera prueba del virus, se dirigieron de vuelta a la academia, en donde se encontraron con Manuel e Inés, tomados de la mano.

Ulrich- ¿Dónde andaban ustedes?

Manuel- Por ahí…le enseñé la academia, y también el bosque.

Cuando mencionó el bosque, Inés soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente. Jeremy se preocupó al escuchar que le había enseñado el bosque.

Jeremy- Manuel, debemos hablar acerca de nuestro…proyecto.

Manuel- Ah, sí, Inés, te veo luego.

Inés- Está bien Manuel.

Se dieron un piquito, e Inés se fue a su habitación.

Manuel- Es bonita, ¿no?

Jeremy- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Manuel- Bueno, quizás la palabra es "hermosa", pero no debes ponerte así.

Jeremy- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué le enseñaste el bosque?

Manuel- Quería estar con ella a solas, ¿y? ¿Por qué tanto drama?

Jeremy- ¿Acaso querías también enseñarle la fábrica?

Manuel- ¿Y tú crees que soy así de estúpido? Seguro le voy a enseñar la fábrica. "Oye Inés, ¿quieres ver un mundo virtual?" De seguro cree que estoy loco y deja de hablarme, ¿y para qué se lo enseñaría? ¿Qué logro con eso? Ella no debe saber nada de Lyoko, o XANA.

Jeremy- Está bien, perdón por actuar así, pero deberás estar presente la próxima vez.

Manuel- Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue con el virus?

Aelita- Excelente, no duré ni un segundo bajo el poder de XANA, y el Scyphozoa explotó después de Xanificarme.

Manuel- ¡Vaya! Eso sonó muy divertido, ojalá hubiera estado allí. Pero estuve haciendo otras cosas.

Ulrich- ¿Cómo qué?

Manuel- Cuando Inés y yo estábamos en el bosque…pues…nos dimos un piquito.

Aelita- Oh, ¡qué tierno!

Yumi- Te lo dije, me debes 5 dólares.

Todos se preguntaron a qué se refería Yumi.

Ulrich- Yumi y yo hicimos una apuesta, le dije que Odd besaría a la nueva, y ella apostó por Manuel, ya que se veían muy juntos.

Odd- ¡Oye!, ¿por qué apostaste en contra mío?

Yumi- Porque era obvio que él te ganaría, ya la perdiste con tu primera impresión.

Todos se rieron, todos menos Odd.

Jeremy- Manuel, te mandaré el nuevo código de virtualización de Aelita, recuerda que el virus hace que Aelita sea detectada como si estuviera infectada.

Manuel- Está bien.

Jeremy- Por favor, apréndetelo.

Al día siguiente, Manuel se había levantado temprano antes de su clase para aprenderse el nuevo código de virtualización. Mientras lo hacía, alguien tocó la puerta.

Manuel- Pase, está abierto.

Inés- Hola Manuel.

Manuel- In… In… Inés. Em…hola, ¿qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inés- Venía a verte antes de empezar las clases de hoy.

Inés se acercó a Manuel, y ya no le dio un piquito, fue un beso, le dio un buen beso que ambos disfrutaron.

Inés- Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a clases.

Manuel- Está bien, ya voy.

Manuel apagó su computador, tomó sus libros y cuadernos, y se dirigió a clases con Inés. Usualmente, Manuel se sienta solo, junto con Jeremy, Odd, Aelita y Ulrich, pero solo, sin nadie a su lado, esta vez, Inés se sentó con él. Mientras hablaban entre ellos, los cuatro de atrás hablaban de ellos.

Odd- ¿Qué es lo que le ve a él? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

Aelita- Odd, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de eso? Déjalos tranquilos.

Ulrich- Sí, mejor haznos un favor, y atiende a la clase.

Jeremy- Me preocupa que esté mucho tiempo con ella, espero que se haya aprendido el código.

Mientras estaban en clase XANA activó una torre en el sector de las montañas. De repente, apareció algo parecía ser un humo negro, y efectivamente lo era. Ése humo hacía perder el conocimiento a quien lo oliera. El humo empezó a dispersarse por la academia. El humo entró en la sala de clases de Ulrich y sus demás compañeros, y afectó a la mayoría, incluyendo a Jeremy. En ese momento se encontraban despiertos Ulrich, Manuel, Odd, Aelita, Inés y Sissi.

Manuel-Esto me huele a XANA…literalmente.

Odd- Andando chicos.

Los chicos empezaron a correr, cuando algo detuvo a Manuel, una mano lo agarró, era la de Inés.

Inés- No, Manuel. No te vayas.

Manuel- Lo siento Inés, pero… ¡Cuidado!

El humo "atacó" a Inés por su espalda, pasó a sus fosas nasales, y casi de inmediato, Inés perdió el conocimiento.

Manuel- ¡Inés!

Ulrich (agarrando a Manuel)- Vámonos. Estará bien.

Los chicos se reunieron en la fábrica, estaban todos menos Jeremy. Una vez en la fábrica, Manuel se encargó de virtualizar a los guerreros.

Manuel- Primero entren ustedes- le dijo a Yumi, Odd y Ulrich.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a los escáneres, los tres que señaló Manuel entraron a los escáneres, y Aelita veía cómo eran virtualizados.

Manuel- Transfiriendo a Odd, transfiriendo a Yumi, transfiriendo a Ulrich, escaneando a Odd, escaneando a Yumi, escaneando a Ulrich, virtualización.

Fueron virtualizados en el sector de las montañas, esperando a Aelita.

Manuel- OK Aelita, tu turno.

Aelita- Recuerda que debes usar el código que te mandó Jeremy.

¡El código! Manuel lo había olvidado por completo. Sabía que traería problemas, pero tuvo que virtualizar a Aelita de la forma regular.

Manuel- Está bien. Transfiriendo a Aelita, escaneando a Aelita, virtualización.

Aelita apareció junto a los demás, pero se sentía débil, y le costaba correr, por su parte, Manuel veía en la pantalla de la supercomputadora que Aelita fue virtualizada con errores.

Aelita- Oh, me siento muy…débil.

Manuel- ¡Demonios! Aelita, ¿podrás desactivar la torre?

Aelita- Eso creo, pero necesito que… me ayuden…a transportarme…a la torre.

Manuel- Está bien, les mandaré sus vehículos.

Manuel materializó los vehículos.

Odd- Ven Aelita, yo te llevo-le dijo Odd, tan "caballero" que es.

Yumi- No entiendo, ¿qué sucedió?

Manuel- Sucede que… intenté estudiar el código, pero no pude.

Ulrich- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Manuel- Es que lo intenté en la mañana, pero entró Inés y…

Odd- Pero por supuesto, fue ella. Es por culpa de ella.

Manuel- ¡Oye!, no digas eso de ella, ¿OK? No fue su culpa. Ni siquiera sabe de esto. Todo fue mi culpa.

Aelita- Chicos… en vez de ver quién tuvo la culpa…es mejor que nos concentremos en…desactivar la torre.

Manuel- Es mejor, Aelita, voy a analizar los errores de virtualización que tienes ahora.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían a la torre, que se ubicaba al noroeste del sector, Manuel analizaba los datos de Aelita para ver los errores y sus consecuencias, y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Inés, no habrá muerto, pero se sentía culpable porque se dejó atrapar por el humo.

Manuel (pensando)- Espero que esté bien para cuando esto termine.

Al terminar de analizar los errores:

Manuel- Aelita, no te debes dejar atrapar por el Scyphozoa, si te Xanifica, es posible que mueras.

Odd- Eso suena taaaan bien.

Manuel- Tendrán que proteger muy bien a Aelita.

Los chicos lograron llegar a la torre, pero habían dos cangrejos custodiando la torre activada.

Ulrich- OK, yo digo que Yumi y yo nos encarguemos de los cangrejos, Odd, tú protegerás a Aelita y atacarás a la distancia.

Odd- Me gusta esa táctica.

Mientras los chicos peleaban, Manuel pensaba en algún plan por si fallaba éste. Ulrich logró deshacerse de uno de los cangrejos, pero no se dio cuenta, y el otro le disparó en la espalda, desvirtualizándolo, al irse Ulrich, Yumi bajó la guardia por unos segundos, observando cómo Ulrich se desvanecía, y el cangrejo le disparó también a ella. Odd se separó de Aelita para pelear con el cangrejo, cuando de repente, el Scyphozoa apareció por detrás de Aelita, y ella sintió su presencia, por lo que se dio vuelta rápidamente, y empezó a retroceder con dificultad, ya que estaba muy débil. Finalmente, el Scyphozoa atrapó a Aelita en sus tentáculos, y empezó a Xanificarla.

Manuel- ¡NOOOO! Odd, Aelita está siendo Xanificada. Se acabó, es hora de actuar.

Manuel programó una virtualización para él, y en cuanto se paró, el ascensor se abrió, mostrando a un Ulrich y Yumi debilitados. Manuel se dirigió a los escáneres, y Yumi tomó el control de la supercomputadora. Mientras tanto, Odd seguía peleando contra el cangrejo, cuando de repente, un ninja de aspecto infernal se acercó al cangrejo por detrás, saltó y te enterró su espada. Era Manuel, quién venía dispuesto a cortarle los tentáculos al Scyphozoa. Usando su supervelocidad, Manuel llegó hasta el Scyphozoa, y cortó con energía sus tentáculos, liberando a Aelita que todavía estaba débil. El Scyphozoa se fue, y Aelita fue liberada, aunque todavía se sentía débil.

Aelita- Gracias Manuel.

Manuel- Vamos, te llevaremos a la…

Manuel fue interrumpido por un disparo que desvirtualizó a Aelita, fueron unas avispas que se estaban uniendo a la fiesta.

Manuel- Cambio de planes, entretenlos mientras yo desactivo la torre.

Odd se quedó peleando con las avispas, mientras Manuel entró en la torre, e introdujo el código Lyoko, desactivando la torre. Odd logró acabar con todas las avispas, pero ambos se preguntaban lo mismo… "¿Y Aelita?"

Aelita- Lo han hecho bien chicos.

Manuel y Odd- ¡Aelita!

Yumi- Ahora prepárense para volver en el tiempo. Regresar al pasado ahora.

El haz de luz enceguecedora los cubrió, regresándolos en el tiempo, a esta mañana, donde conocieron a Inés. Luego de eso, se volvieron a juntar los guerreros.

Manuel- OK chicos, de verdad les digo que lo siento mucho, por poco perdimos a Aelita gracias a mí. Debí haberme concentrado más en el código de virtualización que en una chica, aunque fuese muy bonita. Perdón. Si quieren sacarme del grupo, está bien, los entiendo.

Jeremy- No, no te sacamos del grupo, al menos fuiste capaz de enmendar tu error, de todas formas, el virus es algo riesgoso, así que la próxima vez que vayamos a Lyoko, le sacaré el virus a Aelita, y pensaremos en otra forma para evitar que XANA borre otros sectores.

Manuel- Gracias chicos por entenderme.

Odd- Pero hay algo que no logro entender aun.

Aelita- ¿Qué cosa?

Odd- ¿Por qué ella lo prefirió a él antes que a mí?

Todos empezaron a reírse como buenos amigos que eran. Inés se acercaba al grupo.

Inés- Hola Manuel.

Manuel- Hola Inés.

Ambos se dieron un beso más largo que las otras veces.

Manuel (observando a los demás)- ¿Qué?

Ahora los 7 se estaban riendo.

Fin.

**OK, primero que todo, el fic lo comencé a comienzos de diciembre del año pasado, por eso hablo de los estudios, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, tengo más tiempo, pero me he demorado más por la falta de inspiración, y también por pereza. Lo otro es que nuevamente me ha salido el fic muy largo, así que espero que no se aburran leyéndolo. Y así como le dediqué este fic a CodeYumishiyama (un besito para ti :$), también se lo dedico a coderiel (guapa :3), a CodeYumyUlrich, a HeiMao.3 (una vez scout, siempre scout :D), y a Princesa de la Oscuridad, que ojalá me sorprenda con otro fic suyo, y por último, pero no menos importante, a Natsumi Niikura (algún día comenzaré mi reto de los 25 momentos). Bueno, eso, sólo me falta terminar "Cupido trabaja de formas misteriosas" y "Code Lyoko - The Wall" (el proyecto secreto cuyo nombre acabo de revelar). Espero sus reviews, como siempre.**


End file.
